marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Hand
The Attack on the Hand was an open confrontation that pitted the organization known as the Hand against Daredevil and Elektra. Background For years, the Hand had attempted to find the Black Sky, a person considered to be their future leader. Their rivals, the Chaste, were forced to declare war in order to prevent them from achieving their goal.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin Several members of the Chaste went on to recruit future soldiers. One of those members was the martial arts master Stick, who trained Matt MurdockDaredevil: 1.07: Stick and Elektra Natchios.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Several years later, Murdock embarked on a one-man crusade against the crime syndicates who had taken advantage of "the incident" and ruled Hell's KitchenDaredevil: 1.13: Daredevil. Meanwhile, Elektra stayed behind to help Stick find the Black Sky. The two tried to enlist Murdock's aid, but he refused.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven When Stick was kidnapped by the Hand's leader Nobu Yoshioka, the latter revealed that Elektra was the Black Sky. After Murdock and Elektra helped Stick escape, Yoshioka decided to lure Elektra into a trap by abducting citizens Murdock helped as Daredevil.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Attack Springing the Trap saves the hostages from the Hand]] Alerted by Detective Brett Mahoney about the abductions, Daredevil successfully managed to track down the hostages to a remote location. Before he could rescue them, however, Hand ninjas attacked him. Elektra arrived to help her former lover, but the two were forced to make their way to the roof after being severely outnumbered. Certain that they would not survive, Daredevil declared his love for Elektra and promised her that, if they survived, he would help her elude the Hand. The Final Showdown dies in Daredevil's arms]] Facing their destiny, Elektra and Daredevil went to the rooftop in order to fight Nobu Yoshioka and his group of Hand ninjas. While Daredevil fought Yoshioka, Elektra killed any ninja that who stood in her way. Daredevil and Elektra fought Yoshioka, but were easily subdued by Yoshioka. Yoshioka attempted to stab Daredevil with Elektra's sai, but inadvertently killed her and Daredevil was forced to watch her die. stabs and beheads Nobu Yoshioka]] Blinded by rage, Daredevil attacked Yoshioka only to be restrained by arriving ninjas. Suddenly, Punisher appeared and used his rifle to kill the ninjas before watching as Daredevil and Yoshioka fought each other. Daredevil eventually overpowered Yoshioka and used his billy club to throw Yoshioka to his death. Yoshioka survived but was confronted by Stick, who proceeded to behead him, thus killing him for good. Aftermath Stick and Matt Murdock held a private funeral for Elektra, which they both attended. Castle, meanwhile, decided to leave his past behind and continued his path as the Punisher. Unbeknownst to all, the Hand exhumed Elektra's body and dressed it before placing the corpse in a stone coffin designed to resurrect her. She came back to life a few days later.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior Appearances *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' *''The Defenders'' **''Season One'' ***''Worst Behavior'' (mentioned) ***''Royal Dragon'' (mentioned) ***''Take Shelter'' (mentioned) ***''Ashes, Ashes'' (mentioned) ***''The Defenders'' (mentioned) References Category:Events